


If You Love These People.

by droptheother



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droptheother/pseuds/droptheother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kochał tych ludzi ponad życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love These People.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh. Nawet nie będę się z tego tłumaczyć.  
> Zabrałam się ostatnio za pisanie _The Hales_ i może coś z tego wyjdzie, yay!  
>  Na końcu jest małe objaśnienie sytuacji, ale radzę przeczytać to po przeczytaniu ficka, bo spoilery. 
> 
> Tytuł - score z Man of Steel.
> 
> Miłego. :*

Stiles kochał tych ludzi ponad życie.

Kochał ich całym sobą. Całym sercem. Każdą komórką swojego ciała. Kochał tych ludzi i wiedział, że musi podjąć za nich decyzję. Wiedział, że oni nigdy w życiu nie będą w stanie podjąć jej sami.

Lydia - jego piękna, mądra Lydia - jakkolwiek mądra, nigdy nie byłaby w stanie zrobić mu krzywdy. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem w oczach i Stilesa bolałoby serce, gdyby je miał, bo chociaż celował w jej skroń pistoletem, Lyds nie bała się o siebie. Bała się o niego i o to, jak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej umiera wewnątrz siebie. 

Allison - wspaniała, nowa przyjaciółka, która broni go własnym ciałem przed własnym ojcem. Przed Chrisem, który milczy i patrzy na niego palącym spojrzeniem, spojrzeniem, które mówi _nie chcę tego, ale nikt mnie nie powstrzyma - zrobię, co muszę_. 

Scott. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel Scott, brat, z którym znał się odkąd Stiles oddał mu swoje śniadanie w przedszkolu. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Scott musiał stanąć pomiędzy nim a ich przyjaciółmi, i Stiles jest mu wdzięczny, ale wie, że McCall nie zrobi nic drastycznego, nawet w świetle zerowych szans na jego ratunek. Nawet w świetle księżyca, które padało na zwłoki szeryfa Stilinskiego. 

Isaac, którego kiedyś nazywał w głowie swoim wrogiem, a który teraz stał obok Allison, trzymając jej dłoń, z nisko opuszczoną głową. Lahey skomlał cicho jak pobity pies i Stiles żałował, że nie może panować nad swoim ciałem, inaczej na pewno oplótłby go kończynami niczym ośmiornica i nie wypuścił do końca świata. 

A w końcu Derek. Mężczyzna, którego kochał, jak jeszcze żadnego innego i nigdy nie byłby w stanie pokochać tak nikogo. Mężczyzna, który był dobry, chociaż to ukrywał, który robił te małe rzeczy dla innych, nawet jeśli kosztem jego własnego szczęścia. Mężczyzna, który nie pozwalał sobie mieć nic dobrego, który udawał, że jest szczęśliwy i żył dla innych, nie dla samego siebie. Mężczyzna, który zwalił go z nóg swoją urodą, ale kompletnie zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi swoim charakterem. Mężczyzna, który teraz świecił swoimi błękitnymi tęczówkami i warczał cicho na Chrisa; który nie patrzył w jego stronę, który nawet nie wiedział o jego uczuciach.

Ten sam mężczyzna pomógł mu chwycić rzeczywistość, pomógł mu sięgnąć po swoje ciało, odzyskać je na krótką chwilę, by móc zrobić to, czego oni nigdy w życiu nie będą w stanie zrobić.

Stiles był mu wdzięczny.

Stiles kochał go właśnie za to, że pomógł mu, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Stiles kochał go za to, że próbował go chronić, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma już co chronić. 

_Stiles nie ma najmniejszych szans na przeżycie, Scott. Nogitsune jest zbyt silny._

Stiles kochał go za to, że dał mu siłę, jakiej nikt nigdy mu nie dał.

\- Kocham was.

Wychrypiał, szarpiąc dłoń z bronią w swoją stronę. 

Oczy Dereka były teraz zielone. A może jednak niebieskie?

 

 

Po chwili w oddali było słychać tylko huk wystrzału.

**Author's Note:**

> ŻEBY WSZYSTKO BYŁO JASNE:  
> \- Nogitsune celuje bronią palną w Lydię.  
> \- Nogitsune zabił ojca Stilesa.  
> \- Stiles kocha Dereka, ale Derek nie ma o tym pojęcia. W moim wyobrażeniu Derek nie ma również pojęcia o tym, że sam czuje coś do Stilesa.  
> \- Stiles popełnia samobójstwo, ponieważ wie, że nie ma dla niego ratunku, a nie chce być przyczyną kolejnych śmierci.


End file.
